A zing in the world Dennis X Winnie
by crowm442
Summary: It's been 10 years since the attack of Bela, and five of those were spent with Winnie, sadly it changed after Winnie's death. How does now delinquent Dennis feel when a weird letter shows up for him. Rated M for violence and likely sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean she's gone?" Dennis asked. "She said she'd return!" He shouted. "AND HOW DO YOU THINK WE FEEL?!" Wayne said losing his temper crying. "SHE'S... She's gone Dennis." Wayne said falling too his knees weeping. Dennis felt his heart break as he thought of his one and only Zing. "It'll be alright Dennis." Dracula said. Dennis didn't want things too be alright, all he wanted was Winnie.

5 years later

Dennis was in the neighborhood of the family vacation house in Arizona, and he was at the mall leaning against the building. He pulled out a cigarette and snapped his fingers lighting it. "Hey Dennis come on!" Mavis said coming out with groceries. "Whatever." Dennis said throwing the cig down and stamping it with his foot. "Hmph!" Mavis said going bat. "You come back home when you learn too grow up." Mavis said. Dennis shrugged and pulled out another cigarette. "Hey, can you spare?" A strange man in a trench coat and fedora said. Dennis handed him a cigarette and snapped his fingers lighting both. "Thanks." He said keeping his face concealed. His voice was slightly gurgled as if he spoke through water. Dennis noticed the tip of a long grey beard potruding slightly, but the man quickly removed it from sight. "Do i know you?" Dennis asked unsure of why this man acted so mysterious. "I got you a gift." The man said handing him an envelope. Dennis read what seemed to be a couple sentences and a couplet. "As the morning glories through a flower, my love may die within the hour." He read. He looked up and saw the man had disappeared. He returned too the letter realizing the writing was familiar. "Meet the man two miles away up main street." It said. Dennis looked north and saw the flutter of a cloak disappear from sight. "Hm." Dennis said wondering whether too follow him. He ran north and found himself hitting a nearby dark alley at the two miles. "Find him." The letter added. "This better be worth it." Dennis said crumpling the finished letter. "Okay come on buddy?" What do you want with me?" He asked strutting down the alley fearlessly. "It's not what i want and you know that buddy." He said passing him another envelope. Dennis opened it. "The island of the lost, loved, and lustful." It read. "Said too be the home of women in so much pain, whether it be fear and no one too save them, love without being with the one they love, or lustful and nothing too end it." The man said. "Why do you want me to have this?" Dennis said. "Save my mother." He said removing his trench coat. He seemed too be a monster hybrid like Dennis, body and face of human, but with nothing but short stumpy tentacles. "She was the first too bare a hybrid, and was banished too the island centuries ago... An island only inhabitable by the monsters females who know of it... Cursed." He added. "Well why should i help you." Dennis asked. "Winnie is gone Dennis." The man said. "But she's not dead... She is stuck on the island." He added in his gurgled voice.

I had the idea for another fanfic, give me your thoughts brothers and sisters! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dennis looked the hybrid straight in the eye, and encircled him slightly. "How can i trust you." Dennis said. "The women have nothing on the island... Just a giant barren rock that heads for miles, they eat anything AND I MEAN ANYTHING when it hits shore... She barely could resist eating the glass bottle, piece of paper and pen... Look at that writing, half is mine, and the other half... The poem." The man said. "As the morning glories through a flower, my love may die within the hour." Dennis said. "She lost her mind on that island Dennis... They all do... She remembers only you." He said smiling. Dennis frowned. "Where did you get this?" Dennis asked. "The island has been believed too be a myth... I've encircled the island for centuries ever since i discovered that she remains trapped there... Monsters are immortal... I wanted too know she was safe, then i saw Winnie send the bottle towards me... I heard of a werewolf girl gone missing, and presumed dead and decided too investigate." He replied. "Why not just rescue your mom from the island." Dennis asked. The hybrid brought a hand forward. "I am Xavier, the island is cursed and i cannot hope too fight the demons there alone... I need your help." He said smiling. Dennis looked completely undecided before walking forward too shake his hand. "Good, i'll be going too get preparations made, meet me here on the coast of India." He said handing him a pinpoint position. Dennis nodded and went back home. "Fighting about my attitude as per usual." Dennis thought hearing yelling. He went too find his parents both standing and looking at him awkwardly. "Hey son!" Johnny said ending the silence. "Whatcha got there?" He said making a grab for the map. "Whoa! It's real?!" Mavis said seeing the map. "Dennis... What are you doing with this?" Mavis asked. Dennis smiled. "Winnie..." Dennis began handing Johnny the couplet. "Is alive." He finished beaming. "I'm going too find her." He said. "You're insane if you think i'm letting you go alone." Mavis said crumpling up the map and pocketing it. "I'm going with someone who knows the island, has encircled it for centuries." Dennis replied. "And it's no place for women." He added. "Hey!" Johnny said defending Mavis's gender. "No Johnny he's technically right, but i don't care... They turn men into women Dennis, before bringing them into endless torture, and i refuse too let you go alone." Mavis said. "I need you too stay here i'm going too go with Dennis." She added. Johnny shook his head. "No i don't want too wait here and find you all had a crazy adventure without me." He said in his plucky tone. They both rolled their eyes. "Xavier's gonna be pissed." Dennis thought as he carried his supplies as a bat too India. "Meet me here!" He called leaving them the pinpoint location, since he wrote a copy. It was about a two day trip for him seeing nothing but blue seas. "Poor Xavier having too spend centuries encircling that island." Dennis thought. As he made his way too the approaching coast of India he saw the figure on the south point of the coast, it was Xavier gesturing for him too approach. As Dennis flew down he noticed that Xavier was eating what seemed too be several fruits, vegetables and beef. "Dude!" Dennis said noticing the huge amount of food he was eating. "I've eaten nothing but fish for the past..." He looked at a imaginary watch. "Oh well look at that! MILLENNIUM!" Xavier replied. "Yeah, point taken." Dennis said smiling as he joined in the meal.


	3. update

Hey guys, gimme some time, but i might have too take a hiatus for my Dennis X Winnie fanfics, this could be ranging from 2 days too a couple weeks :( Sorry! But i am making a walking dead fanfic in the mean time involving me and my friends/family it might be stupid, it might not, it's not for fans mainly for p-biz reasons


End file.
